liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Words
=Words= A A Terran at Festival -- refers to physical characteristics such as wide shoulders or tallness that might indicate a Festival child with Terran complications Advocate's Chair -- short side of three sided table (Changeling) aelantaza -- a line of biologic constructs intended for scholar-assassins (Crystal Soldier, Crystal Dragon) A'jliata -- Edger says this, dragon All's well that ends well -- a Terran proverb meaning that fortunate outcomes should be celebrated no matter what the methods needed to achieve them. (M&D, Ch. 9) B Balance has been served -- and preserved. -- Formal phrase signifying balance complete (Certain Symmetry) BalanceSpeech batcher -- a biological construct, often bought and sold. (Crystal Soldier) bits: Terran monetary unit. At the time of Balance of Trade, 35,000 bits to the cantra. Rumored to have once referred to Basic Interstellar Trades, bits have been in use as long as Terrans have been off their planet. b'lenarkanarak'ab -- what the T'carais'amp says to Val Con bluefruits: berries found in some parts of Surebleak (Moon on the Hills) Breath's Duty -- Breath's duty is to breathe for the clan as the clan allows, Breath's duty is to breathe the body whole, Breath's duty is to plan for the clan's increase, Breath's duty is to keep the Balance told, Breath's duty is to ... broodmother -- one who raises egglings C cabbage: farm produce on Surebleak, orange-striped (Moon on the Hills) Cachura pigs: a strain of feral pigs rumored to inhabit Surebleak. According to the Surebleak legend, a giant Cachura pig can be caught by hand during the dark of the moons by a lone hunter with a rope and will feed a family for a month. This legend causes many teenage boys to spend the nights of the dark of the moons outside with a rope, hoping for a Cachura pig. (Moon on the Hills) Calendar -- 8 Standard Days in One Standard Week; 32 Standard Days in One Standard Month; 384 Standard Days in One Standard Year; 96 Standard Days in One Relumma; 12 Standard Months in One Standard Year; One Relumma is equal to 8 twelve-day weeks; Four Relumma equal One Standard Year cantra -- liaden currency. 1 cantra = 35,000 Terran bits = 12 kais = 12 x 12 tor = 12 x 12 x 12 dex (Balance of Trade) Cards, Deck (Liaden) Three suits: Red, Blue and Black. Six face cards: Delm, Na'Delm, Thodelm, A'thodelm, Master Trader, Ship. Twelve common cards. Cat ice -- thin enough to support a cat, if the Luck is with us cha'trez -- see Liaden Lexicon 'chora -- ominchora, stops, values, intensity chora -- see omnichora Chuck: one of a pair of double stars visible from Surebleak, usually referred to as Chuck-Honey (see Honey) (Moon on the Hills) Clan Royale: all six face cards, at least, and in one suit. Pikit Hand. clanhouse -- where the clan lives, under the hand of the Delm and Thodelm clanless -- to be outside the clan is death clemktos tree -- where Val Con plays (Clutch, To Cut An Edge) Cloud -- drug (Breath's Duty, Carpe Diem) Colmeno bushes -- lemony scent on the lane to Trealla Fantrol contract marriage -- usually arranged by the clan, with careful review of genetic maps coords -- coordinates define the jump. Counterchance -- a game, with markers and throws. Quite popular in Solcintra, although the High Clans sometimes grumble about the cost. c'smerlaparek -- a game (perhaps rock, leaf, blade?) (Clutch, To Cut An Edge) D dex -- liaden currency. 12 dex to the tor. 144 (12 x 12) dex to a kais. 1728 (12 x 12 x 12) dex to a cantra. D'neschopita - pretty (Clutch, To Cut An Edge) dozens and daggers -- one does get muddled at times, eh? dramliz, dramliza Duet for the Star Routes -- book of Terran poetry (Changeling) dulciharp -- an autoharp E e'amokenatek -- hear and be judged (take me to your leader?) in context " T'caraisiana'ab e'amokenatek This means that you are to be heard and judged by the T'caraisiana'ab" F Fairing gift of gratitude when Festival times are good (Certain Symmetry) festival -- during certain festivals, genetic mixing is at play (Balance of Trade) fieldbeans: farm produce on Surebleak, not to be confused with tankbeans or jellybeans (Moon on the Hills) fractin -- game pieces left from before (Balance of Trade) frenal nuts -- brought by the birds to Pris (Moonphase) G Gazette, The -- page 8 has clan news (marriage contracts signed, fulfilled; deaths; adoptions) generalist -- not your common specialist (Crystal Soldier) gladoli blooms in Korval's garden gloan-roses -- glossy green leaves, deep red flowers in Korval's garden glys-blossom tea -- enjoyed by Elsu Meriandra, Ren Zel's wife (Changeling) grassnip -- a fragrant herb, raised on Surebleak (Moon on the Hills) Gromit Company -- Terran shipping company, hires Ren Zel (Changeling) H half a glass -- Aelliana asks Mr. pel'Kana to bring the car in half a glass (M&D, Ch. 16). halfling -- not yet ready for adult melant'i harvest plum -- brought by the hawk to Pris (Moonphase) Honey: one of a pair of double stars visible from Surebleak, usually referred to as Chuck-Honey. (see Chuck) (Moon on the Hills) House in Mourning -- 12 days of grief specified in the Code I iloheen -- the Shadows (Crystal Dragon) see also sheriekas J Jabun's doom -- last delm, best of clan will lifemate a Terran, others will deny name and blood, ally with warehousemen and fisherfolk, pod pirate, thief, murderer (Changeling) Jelaza Kazone -- Korval's Tree. Also refers to their Clan House. Jump Pilot's Jacket -- leather jacket, by custom reserved for pilots who have performed Jump Jump Pilot's Ring -- a ring used as bond. Jon dea'Cort's had rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and sapphires in a setting of platinum juntavas K kais -- liaden currency. 12 kais to the cantra. Kanarak'ab -- the child says this, too. (see b'lenarkanarak'ab) Kapoori -- rumored biologic constructs created to tend the vines of the house of vel'Albren (Necessary Evils) kelchin fruit (which are nuts Misfits) K'mentopak -- the well wish, be you well kobold -- a standard biologic construct useful for physical labor (Crystal Dragon) L L'apeleka -- a form of moving meditation similar to tai chi practice by the Clutch (Clutch, To Cut An Edge, Carpe Diem) lifemate, lifemating -- a true wizards match (see contract, festival) Little Festival (A Day at the Races) 6 days (Certain Symmetry) M Megelaar -- Korval's dragon. Pronounced Meg-ah-Lahr melant'i message pad -- Aelliana gets her messages on one in Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 4 -- audio and written military tops: rounds available for some firearms, with hardened loads for extra penetration (Moon on the Hills) mint and vehna fish sandwich -- Aelliana eats one while listening to her messages (ch. 4); the stars misravot -- Daav's preferred wine (although he is not particularly fond of it) (M&D Ch. 17) Mitra -- a year Momson Cloak -- survival device for pressure loss (Breath's Duty) [ etymological note - Momsen lung was designed for emergency escape from submarines in WWII https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momsen_lung] Month, Standard -- 32 Standard days, 4 Standard weeks, 12 standard months in the standard year Morning Sunrise Tea -- often sold in stasis-sealed tins musonium: Captain Shaper's prized possession (Moon on the Hills) N nerligig -- for getting attention (watchmalog, bornduggle, gimbag joints) (Breath's Duty) noodles and vegetables in a cream sauce, with spark-spice and lemon -- Aelliana's lunch with Anne (ch. 12) O Office of Judgment: the Juntavas judges (See Inas Bhar or Natesa the Assassin) (Hidden Resources) omnichora -- also 'chora -- keys, stops, values, intensity (To Cut An Edge, Agent of Change) Ormit Fund (pays 3 to 4.1, and as little as 28 hours to convert) P P'elektekaba -- the scream that calls Val Con Penlim's Protocol -- dusty reading, apparently describing relationships between a delm-to-be and First Speaker (A Day at the Races) personal debtbook -- in the event of death, sent to someone to complete balance in 36 hours (Certain Symmetry) pesselberries (Misfits) pink-and-white roses in Korval's garden poorbellows -- edible fungus, Suzan's desired delicacy (Changeling) port-comm -- Er Thom uses one in Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 1 -- no doubt a variation on a personal computer Prime -- evening meal pseudorandom tri-dimensional subspaces -- the subject of Aelliana's small proof (M&D, Ch. 9) Q Quarter-glass -- Aelliana promises to be back in a quarter-glass (M&D, Ch. 5) -- a short period of time R Reed flute -- Val Con makes a reed flute to attract the children (To Cut an Edge) Relumma -- 96 Standard Days, Four Relumma in Standard Year ring, Delm 3rd finger left hand S Sam Tim's Ugly Day (Miandra Maarilex) a child's tale, intended to teach self-reliance (Fledgling, Saltation) sandal and cheese sandwich -- the crescents -- which Aelliana gives to Daav (ch. 4) Scout's Progress: a pikit hand. sheriekas sim Skimmers -- two-person, no electronics, like zero-friction hockey pucks (A Day At The Races) Solemn Six Hours of Dawn (Delgado, Breath's Duty) set by Querna spudfruit: farm product on Surebleak, also raised in home gardens (Moon on the Hills) Stubbs Microranger -- weather station, from Misfits suture gun -- Shan uses this to patch Ren Zel (Changeling) T T'car -- a Clutch assembly T'carais -- Edger's position in the Knife Clan, clan leader or representative T'caraisaina'ab --next in command to the T'carais ? Handler, brother to Edger T'carais'amp -- one who will be T'carais Tenth Chant Wardsday -- Moonhawk's chant, on Sintia (Moonphase) Terran at Festival -- refers to physical characteristics such as wide shoulders or tallness that might indicate a Festival child with Terran complications The Scout Rainbow -- Visualize the colors of the rainbow, one by one, relaxing more deeply at each level. Beyond violet, the last color of the Rainbow, is a door, beyond the door is a Safe Place. Each Place is unique to each practitioner of the Rainbow. The order of the colors is: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Violet. At Yellow and at Purple, one may exit the exercise by opening one's eyes, if one so wishes. timonium -- power source for Befores. Also mined on Surebleak (Crystal Soldier, Crystal Dragon, Balance of Trade, Moon on the Hills) Tofset -- a year tor -- liaden currency. 12 tor to the kais. 144 tor to a cantra Trealla Fantrol Local Custom, Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon, Conflict of Honors, Carpe Diem, Plan B, I Dare Treatise on Trade by tel'Jorinson -- a book that Er Thom borrows (ch. 13) trimplix -- an explosive (Naratha's Shadow) tubers: farm produce on Surebleak (Moon on the Hills) tumzaliat -- lifeforms of the lesser aetherium. Wild kin are ziliata. See also dramliza and iloheen Turing forks -- a common dueling weapon, originally intended simply for use to force Turing machines to stop, but now used more widely. (A Choice of Weapons) twelve times a wretch -- Daav's opinion of his mistreatment of Er Thom (M&D, Ch. 8) U V van'chela vanilla and spice seed cookies -- Quin yos'Phelium's favorites (Hidden Resources) W Week, Liaden -- 12 days, One Relumma is 8 Liaden Weeks Week, Liaden -- Days in Order are Jeelum, Cheletha, Trils(day), Banim, Askop, Trianna, Zeldra, Storaav, Filkom, Finyal, Velgrana, Metlin. The days of the first week are all "firstday", as in: Jeelum Firstday, Cheletha Firstday. The days of the second weke are all "seconday", as in" Trils Seconday, Banim Seconday, and so on 'til "eighthday" whereupon we all start over again. A twelve-day is mentioned from time to time, somewhat as Terrans might refer to a week or an eight-day. Week, Standard -- 8 Standard Days, 4 Standard Weeks in Standard Month X Y Year, Standard -- 384 Standard Days, 38 Standard Weeks, 12 Standard Months Yerlind Shares (pays 2%, and 3 days to pay) Z ziliata -- the energy beings of the greater aetherium. Those raised in the lesser aetherium are called tumzaliat. See dramliza and iloheen. (Crystal Dragon) Category:Word lists